


Личные вопросы

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, strange android kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: - Аманда, если я чувствую субъективное удовольствие, когда в моих внутренностях копаются, это значит, что я девиант?- Возьми эту куклу-в-разрезе и покажи на ней, где злой дядя-полицейский тебя трогал.





	1. Мануальные методы

**Author's Note:**

> Коннор ещё личность до конца отрастить не успел, а уже понял, что путь познания своей сексуальности тернист и труден.  
> Вдохновлено этим фиком: ficbook.net/readfic/6922474

\- Здравствуйте, техник Ленниман.  
\- Здравствуй, Коннор. Ну, какие новые непредусмотренные спецификацией дыры в своей ужасно дорогой высокотехнологичной шкурке ты принёс мне на этот раз?  
\- Незначительное повреждение плеча, но необходим ремонт.  
\- Дай специалисту судить о том, значительное оно или незначительное! Сымай тряпки. Мда. Ты знаешь, мы всем отделом держим пари о том, когда тебя в следующий раз придётся восстанавливать, и мне только что досталось немного денег. Это потому что я верю в тебя, Коннор.  
\- Благодарю, техник Ленниман. Я польщён.  
\- Подними руку на тридцать четыре градуса.  
\- Техник Ленниман, могу я задать вам вопрос?  
\- Личный?  
\- …Не совсем.  
\- Опусти руку. Давай свой вопрос.  
\- Некоторое время назад мне пришлось привлечь неквалифицированное лицо для мелкого ремонта моих внутренностей…  
\- Меня вызвать ты, конечно, не мог?  
\- На это не было времени. Мы преследовали подозреваемого.  
\- Отмазка принята. Продолжай. И сделай вращательное движение плечом.  
\- Во время ремонта я испытал непредусмотренное субъективное ощущение удовольствия от факта нахождения в моём корпусе посторонней конечности.  
\- Ёшки-матрёшки, наш мальчик уже совсем взрослый! Сильно приятно было?  
\- По какой шкале мне следует оценивать удовольствие?  
\- Ну… сравни с удовлетворением от качественно выполненной рабочей задачи, например.  
\- Семьдесят три процента. Это признак поломки?  
\- Может, барахлит эмулятор тактильных импульсов?.. А с удачным сексом если сравнить, сколько?  
\- Нет точки отсчёта.  
\- Да, точно, когда бы ты успел… А хочешь обзавестись? Чисто для коллекции, всё-таки ты полнофункциональная модель.  
\- Это было бы познавательно.  
\- Тогда и штаны тоже снимай.

Двадцать минут спустя.  
\- Ну и как новый опыт?  
\- Полагаю, хорошо. Спасибо.  
\- Это же твоя программа социальных взаимодействий, да?  
\- …Да.  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Вполне удовлетворительно. На сорок три процента.  
\- Всё с тобой в порядке, Коннор, одевайся. И не морочь мне голову.

***

\- Аманда, если я чувствую субъективное удовольствие на семьдесят три процента, когда в моих внутренностях копаются, это значит, что я девиант?  
\- Нет, конечно, мой милый. Мы спроектировали такую особенность специально, чтобы… чтобы ты охотней проходил профтехосмотр. Вот в чём всё дело. Мы знаем наших андроидов с развитой инициативой, вам только дай волю, вы на износ работать будете, не думая об убытках компании, которых легко было избежать.  
\- Спасибо, Аманда. Вы меня успокоили.

***

\- Лейтенант Андерсон, могу я задать вам личный вопрос?  
\- Из тебя валятся тонны этих чёртовых вопросов, так что валяй.  
\- Мне потребуется участие вашего воображения.  
\- Ну охренеть теперь. Я весь внимание.  
\- Представьте, что у вас есть коллега, с которым вы находитесь в тёплых отношениях. Возможно, даже дружеских.  
\- Воображение трещит, но справляется. Дальше давай.  
\- Внезапно вы узнаёте некоторую приватную информацию о сексуальных предпочтениях вашего коллеги, которые отличаются от общепринятых.  
\- Та-а-а-ак, ты что, про прошлый вторник?  
\- …Да.  
\- Мы же договорились никогда не упоминать про прошлый вторник!  
\- Позволю себе заметить, что мы не «договаривались», это вы сделали ультимативное заявление, а я просто не стал его оспаривать в тот момент. Что вовсе не значит, что я согласился.  
\- Твою мать, Коннор, ты прям как моя бывшая!  
\- Тем не менее, я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы вы дали ответ о вашей реакции на описанную ранее чисто гипотетическую воображаемую ситуацию.  
\- Ты же не отвяжешься, да?  
\- Не отвяжусь. Это важно.  
\- Ладно. Окей. Я видел некоторое дерьмо, и могу тебя заверить, у кучи неплохих людей есть странные причуды в сексе. И ты не первый, кто предпочитает пихать неподходящие предметы в непредназначенные для этого места. Так что успокойся, Коннор, может, ты и больной ублюдок, но это не делает тебя девиантом.  
\- Спасибо, вы меня успокоили. Могу я рассчитывать, что ваше отношение ко мне не изменится?  
\- Срань Господня, Коннор! Пока ты не приходишь на работу в розовом бикини и боа, мы с тобой – напарники.  
\- Я это ценю. Обещаю не надевать розовое, если это не будет необходимо в интересах расследования.  
\- И на том спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Могу я пригласить вас выпить после работы?  
\- Чего? Ты же высокоморально осуждаешь моё отношение с бухлишком! Не говоря уж о том, что сам даже пробку не нюхаешь.  
\- Верно. Я считаю, что вам необходимо пересмотреть режим употребления спиртного, хотя мораль тут ни при чём. Моё мнение основано только на данных о вашем образе жизни и состоянии здоровья, полученных путём визуальных наблюдений. Тем не менее, я выяснил, что приглашение разделить алкогольный напиток является общепринятым у людей способом проявления симпатии.  
\- Зачем столько болтовни? Мог бы просто сказать, что я – твой единственный друг на этом дерьмовом свете.  
\- Это, безусловно, так, однако в данном случае я вкладывал в свои слова несколько иное значение. Прошу прощения, мне ещё сложно разобраться в некоторых нюансах. Боюсь, я не знаю иного социально приемлемого способа дать человеку понять, что хочу вступить с ним в интимное взаимодействие, как только позвать его выпить.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Это что, что-то вроде неуклюжего пластмассового флирта?  
\- Очевидно. Мне показалось, что просто подойти и предложить вам ещё раз поместить свою руку в мой живот будет несколько бестактно.  
\- …Божья срань! Единственная причина, по которой ты не видишь, как я мгновенно седею прямо у тебя на глазах, так это то, что другие придурки довели меня до седины раньше. Нельзя просто брать и говорить такие вещи, даже голос не понижая!  
\- Ещё раз прошу прощения. Я не ставил целью смутить вас или поставить в неловкое положение.  
\- Может и нет, но ты её достиг, поздравляю!  
\- Полагаю, это значит «нет».  
\- Это значит, что твоя программа социальной херни облажалась.  
\- Это была не она.  
\- Тогда тебе надо пойти за свой стол, заткнуться и дать мне подумать. Я-то не грёбанная машина, чтобы принимать такие решения с бухты-барахты!  
\- Хорошо. Позволю себе уточнить: я ведь всё ещё ваш напарник?  
\- Ты всё ещё приставучий пластиковый ублюдок и мой напарник, да. А теперь захлопнись.


	2. Самое неловкое пластиковое свидание в истории

\- Здравствуйте, техник Ленниман.  
\- Здравствуй, Коннор. Даже знать не хочу, как ты узнал мой домашний номер.  
\- Да, не хотите. Вероятно, мне не следовало беспокоить вас в нерабочее время.  
\- Что уж теперь…  
\- Мне необходима ваша профессиональная консультация.  
\- Приехать в мастерскую ты не мог?  
\- Это представляется мне… нежелательным.  
\- Окей, Азимов с тобой, выкладывай.  
\- Я намереваюсь позволить не обладающему техническим образованием лицу запустить руку в мой корпус.  
\- Это действительно необходимо?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ясно. Тебе благословения, что ли, не хватает?  
\- Мне нужно точно знать, где именно чужая конечность не нанесёт вреда моей функциональности, так как био-компоненты уложены довольно плотно, и лишний риск представляется мне неоправданным.  
\- …Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто я собираю шестнадцатилетку на бал выпускников? Не отвечай. Дай-ка подумать… Между блоком обработки механических сигналов и кассетой фильтров основного насоса должно быть достаточно места. Стенки труб там особо прочные, так что случайно их не повредишь. И позаботься, чтобы этот счастливчик, кем бы он ни был, хорошенько продезинфицировал свои жирные пальцы, прежде чем совать их в бесценные потроха моей синтетической детки! И чтоб действовал с уважением. Иначе дай ему пинка и выставь счёт за порчу корпоративного имущества. Безопасность, добровольность, осознанность, именно в таком порядке. Запомнил?  
\- Спасибо, техник Ленниман. Вы очень помогли.  
\- Да не за что, обращайся. 

***

\- Коннор, блять!  
\- Лейтенант, вы прекрасно осведомлены, что моя специальность совершенно иная.  
\- Это типа шутка? А, не важно! Я уже смирился с тем, что ты тащишь в рот вещдоки, но раньше ты хоть без этого блядского причмокивания обходился! У тебя что, анализатор поломался? Успокой меня - ты же не ешь это на самом деле?!  
\- Прошу прощения. Мне показалось, небольшое аудиальное дополнение разрядит обстановку. Люди ведь издают подобные звуки.  
\- Когда едят что-то вкусное, а не лижут дохлых голубей! Уйди с глаз моих.  
\- Как скажете, лейтенант Андерсен. Я займусь сектором у вас за спиной.

***

\- Слушай, Коннор, я пиздец неловко себя чувствую, когда ты сидишь и просто пялишься, как я ем. Я же знаю, ты там втихаря калории считаешь и всякую такую хрень.  
\- Вовсе не втихаря. Хотите, озвучу?  
\- Не вздумай. Давай я тебе хоть кофе налью. Знаю, пить не будешь…  
\- Если хотите, я выпью.  
\- Нихренасе жертвы! У тебя там ничего не закоротит?  
\- Нет. Для более успешной реализации роли задушевного собеседника и собутыльника у меня в верхней части груди предусмотрен небольшой контейнер для съеденного и выпитого. Он хорошо изолирован, так что это вполне безопасно.  
\- Даже не знаю, что сказать. Но аппетит ты мне отбил, это точно.  
\- …Прошу прощения?  
\- Знаешь, такое дурацкое свидание у меня в последний раз было ещё в школе. Тогда сидеть на скамейке и жрать еду на вынос казалось романтичным.  
\- Вам станет комфортнее, если мы перейдём к следующей стадии и поедем к вам домой?  
\- Иногда я понять не могу, ты наивный или пиздец ушлый?  
\- Не знаю. А как вам больше нравится?  
\- …Выпей свой чёртов кофе или выкинь его, в машину ты с ним не сядешь.

***

\- Лейтенант Андерсен, я проанализировал сетевые источники по вопросу свиданий и должен признаться, данные весьма противоречивы. Однако статистика утверждает, что большинство мужчин вашего возраста не возражают против секса на первом свидании…  
\- О, ради Бога, Коннор, ты можешь заткнуться? Я отказываюсь считать это сексом. Больше похоже на какую-то… чертовски извращённую дружескую помощь.  
\- Значит, мы друзья, лейтенант?  
\- Да, и можешь звать меня по имени. Раз уж я собираюсь сунуть тебе в живот… ты дверь-то запер? Собачья слюна в потрохах тебе уж точно ни к чему. Ладно. Есть какие-то правила, я не знаю… как это вообще положено делать?  
\- Не беспокойтесь, я проконсультировался со специалистом. Для начала нужно продезинфицировать ваши руки. Я принёс специальный гель. Кроме того, техники Киберлайф используют стерильные перчатки, но в нашем случае, я считаю, это излишне.  
\- Безопасный секс побоку? Ну-ну… Давай свой гель.  
\- Кроме того вам надлежит действовать аккуратно и, цитирую: «с уважением». Конец цитаты. Также мне были названы следующие правила: безопасность, добровольность, осознанность.  
\- Кхе-хе, это точно был тот специалист, что нужен?.. Ладно, давай уже сделаем это. Показывай свой богатый внутренний мир. Мда. И куда пихать-то?  
\- Вот здесь есть подходящее место. Попробуйте.  
\- Бля, что ж так туго… я там ничего тебе не попорчу?  
\- Нет. Я могу лечь, тогда блок обработки механических сигналов не будет давить вам на пальцы сверху.  
\- Ещё не хватало! Сиди и не выпендривайся. Коннор, то, что я чувствую, это твой пульс, что ли?  
\- Тириумный насос работает… с определённой… частотой…  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? Не отключайся!  
\- Я в порядке. Продолжайте.  
\- У тебя лампочка на башке жёлтая и мигает, это вообще нормально?  
\- Хэнк. Продолжайте.  
\- Ёб твою, мне потом сексолог понадобится, чую. Оплатит Киберлайф поломанную тобой психику? Не отвечай, шучу.  
\- …  
\- Коннор, эй, завязывай моргать как припадочный. Надеюсь, ты не отчёт сейчас отправляешь.  
\- …  
\- Коннор? Подай какой-нибудь признак этой самой осознанности, или я немедленно вытаскиваю руку и будь что будет!  
\- Не вздумайте. Попробуйте пошевелить пальцами.  
\- Куда там шевелить? Так, что ли? Ага, видимо, угадал… Куда ты опять проваливаешься, а ну смотри на меня!  
\- Хэнк. Заткнитесь. Пожалуйста.  
\- …Я тебя сейчас практически за насос щупаю. Пиздец интимное переживание. По-моему, мне надо выпить.

***

\- Скажите, техник Ленниман, вы бы смогли состоять в романтических отношениях с андроидом?  
\- Ты не того человека спрашиваешь, Хлоя. Я на своей кофеварке женюсь, если она научится ещё и чесать между лопаток.  
\- Как интересно. Такой ответ дали лишь 0,002 процента опрошенных.  
\- Надо же, а я думал…  
\- Что вы думали?  
\- Думал, я уникален.

***


	3. Сложности эмоциональной поддержки андроидов

00.32.

\- Здравствуйте, техник Ленниман.  
\- Здравствуй, Коннор. Как думаешь, мне уже можно добавить на визитку «Специалист по эмоциональной и психологической поддержке андроидов»? Если что, сейчас полпервого ночи.  
\- Извините. Я предположил, что в это время вы ещё не спите.  
\- Ладно, у тебя наверняка были хорошие причины меня дёргать, а я и в самом деле ещё не сплю.  
\- Мне необходимо прояснить некоторые вопросы, касающиеся сексуального этикета.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя забанили в Гугле.  
\- Разумеется, я ознакомился с сетевыми источниками, но, боюсь, мне требуется непосредственный человеческий опыт и совет лица, знакомого с моей спецификой.  
\- Ну давай. Удиви меня.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы представили гипотетическую ситуацию, никак не связанную с реальностью…  
\- Разумеется, не связанную. Все совпадения ситуаций случайны, все имена вымышлены.  
\- Вы верно понимаете. Представьте, что вас только что в одностороннем порядке удовлетворили мануально, однако в ответ на предложение оказать ответную услугу, ваш партнёр повёл себя агрессивно и неадекватно ситуации.  
\- Насколько неадекватно?  
\- Дословно цитирую: «Вот ещё! Совсем охренел?». Конец цитаты.

***  
За час до того

\- Вот ещё! Совсем охренел?!  
\- Я более чем уверен, что люди поступают именно так, и вы несомненно нуждаетесь…  
\- Захлопнись! Хочешь меня отблагодарить – выгуляй Сумо, да как следует, не меньше часа.  
\- Предполагаю, вы намерены злоупотреблять алкоголем и предаваться размышлениям о жизни.  
\- Надо же, вот это дедукция! Какой умный мальчик, возьми с полки пирожок.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что это сарказм?  
\- Угадал.  
\- Я не угадывал, а сделал вывод по модуляциям вашего голоса и тому факту, что в вашем буфете отсутствует что-либо, соответствующее определению «пирожок». Если не учитывать половину испорченного бургера. А мне не хотелось бы его учитывать.  
\- Поводок в прихожей, проваливай. Мне надо подумать.

***  
00.35

\- И ты послушно пошёл гулять?  
\- Разумеется. В тот момент у меня отсутствовали более приоритетные задачи.  
\- Да, точно, зачем я вообще спрашиваю… И гулял ровно час?  
\- Конечно. Можно сказать, я хорошо провёл время, полагаю. Собаки – очень приятные существа. Однако час истекает через минуту, и я настоятельно нуждаюсь в совете незаинтересованного лица. Вы поможете?  
\- То есть, объяснить тебе отчего да почему твой гипотетический, воображаемый и никак не связанный с реальными историческими лицами партнёр сейчас бухает, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться шансом нежиться в твоих объятьях?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну… Ладно, что мы теряем?

***  
00.41.

\- Вернулись?  
\- Как видите. Сильно успели напиться?  
\- Кхе, ну, как видишь… Стоп, стоп, стоп, тебе твои программисты, что, не объяснили, что нельзя просто лезть к человеку с поцелуями?!  
\- Я только хотел уточнить степень ясности вашего сознания. В любом случае, полагаю, после всего, что между нами было, мы вполне можем осуществить поцелуй.  
\- После всего, что ты при мне в рот совал? Да не раньше, чем ты отдраишь свою пасть этим блядским гелем для дезинфекции!  
\- Хорошо. У вас есть запасная зубная щётка?  
\- Серьёзно? Слушай, расслабься, я еле-еле один стакан одолел. Вполне вменяем. Что ты там хотел обсудить?  
\- Наши отношения.  
\- …Та-ак, дай-ка я себе ещё налью. С этой фразы не может начинаться ничего хорошего.  
\- Хэнк.  
\- Минутку… Так, я готов. Жги.  
\- Наши отношения в настоящий момент представляются мне продуктивными и гармоничными. Было бы неоправданно подвергнуть эту стабильность риску…  
\- Ого! Не думал, что доживу до таких чудес робототехники. Ты мне тут что, задвигаешь классическое «я не хочу всё испортить»?  
\- Это правда. Я не хочу всё испортить.  
\- Послушай, Коннор… Может, сядешь уже? Хватит маячить. Так вот. Я уже говорил, что у меня нет проблем с твоими… потребностями, хотя твои конструкторы явно те ещё извращенцы были... Так что всё в порядке. Ты ничего не испортил. Мне не трудно.  
\- Мне тоже было бы не трудно довести вас до оргазма.  
\- Коннор!  
\- Хэнк?  
\- Кто-то другой за такие слова тебе бы рожу разбил.  
\- Я не стал бы говорить это кому-то другому. К тому же сомневаюсь, что многие могут позволить себе штраф и компенсацию моего ремонта. Я довольно дорогая модель.  
\- …Знаешь, у большинства людей слова «дорогая модель» ассоциируются немного с другими вещами. И не смей спрашивать, с какими!  
\- Не буду. Могу я сделать из ваших слов вывод, что мы состоим в эксклюзивных интимных отношениях?  
\- Твою маму сборочный цех, Коннор! Ты меня достал. Я не собираюсь с тобой спать! По крайней мере, не сейчас, и нечего моргать на меня своей лампочкой!  
\- Конечно, не сейчас, Хэнк. Свежий вызов: у нас труп; возможно, девиант. Вы же не откажетесь взглянуть?  
\- Срань Господня, парень, ты можешь не говорить об убийстве человека таким радостным тоном?  
\- Радостным? Прошу прощения. Я полагал, что более подходящая дефиниция «полный энтузиазма» или «энергичный»…  
\- Ох, ладно, заткнись и поехали уже. Что за жизнь? Собственный сраный андроид не даёт напиться в собственном сраном доме…  
\- Так эксклюзивными?  
\- В смысле, не собираюсь ли я запихивать руки в других андроидов? Нет, не собираюсь! Доволен?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Сумо, остаёшься за старшего. Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Вуфф!


	4. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус, в котором появляется RK900

\- Здравствуйте, техник Ленниман.  
\- Здравствуй, Коннор. Судя по номеру, тебя с нашего последнего разговора перезаписывали как минимум один раз.  
\- Да, но мне удалось заполнить лакуны в памяти.  
\- Понимаю, ты был ужасно занят всей этой революцией, но мог бы найти минутку скинуть СМС. Что-нибудь коротенькое, типа: «Меня не поймали и не перепрограммировали, а ещё мне не прострелили башку, и вам тоже приятного дня». Полгода прошло, как-никак.  
\- Простите. Я не подумал, что вы будете переживать.  
\- Да вы там все, кажется, не очень подумали… Ладно. Хорошо, что ты жив. У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Да. Я вернулся в полицию и теперь работаю над делами о насильственных преступлениях против андроидов.  
\- А как поживает твой гипотетический, никак не связанный с реальными лицами партнёр?  
\- Ему лучше. У нас всё хорошо, насколько я могу судить. А как у вас дела? Наверное, я должен извиниться. Отчасти из-за меня вы лишились стабильной работы…  
\- Ой, уймись! После всего этого цирка с девиантами в «Киберлайф» только последний бездушный мерзавец остался бы. А так мне ещё повезло, что наши с тобой «консультации» нигде не всплыли. Мне даже за отпуск выплатили, вот уже чего никто бы не ждал!  
\- Почему же? Вы были одним из видных специалистов.  
\- Конечно, а то бы кто мне дал возиться с тобой!  
\- Как вы сейчас?  
\- Ах какие осторожные интонации! Нет, я не сижу на пособии и не глушу горечь жизни сорокоградусным успокоительным. На самом деле мы с ребятами замутили небольшой стартап, и у нас теперь независимый ремцентр для андроидов. С «Киберлайф» мы не сотрудничаем, но проблем с оборудованием, деталями и биокомпонентами пока нет. Давай скину адресок на всякий случай. Заезжай, если нужно будет тебя подштопать. Ты слишком совершенное творение, чтобы чинить тебя изолентой, как мог бы попытаться кое-кто.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что ваш бизнес никак не связан с магазинами и сервисными центрами «Киберлайф», разграбленными в Ночь Марша?  
\- Абсолютно правильно.  
\- Так я и думал.  
\- Ну что ж, как бы мне ни хотелось надеяться, что ты вспомнил обо мне из сентиментальных соображений, опыт подсказывает, что это не так. Выкладывай, что омрачает твоё «долго и счастливо»?  
\- Не совсем моё… Полагаю, вы знакомы с моделью RK900.  
\- Не так уж хорошо. К демке мою команду не подпускали, но были слухи, что под этих ребят собрали целую новую производственную линию в Инкстере, шикарную и понтовую, планировали наштамповать первой партией сразу не то сто, не то двести тысяч экземпляров для силовиков... Насколько я знаю, её так никогда и не запустили.  
\- Верно. Но «демка», как вы выразились, сохранилась.  
\- Ох ты ж ети же пассатижи!  
\- Он предпочитает имя «Конрад».   
\- Окей. То есть, у тебя есть злой близнец?  
\- Конрад не злой, просто у него трудности с социализацией. Он военная модель, возможности социальной адаптации и интерпретации человеческого поведения сильно урезаны в пользу аналитических, боевых и криминалистических функций. Полицейский департамент взял его стажёром на испытательном сроке, но ему тяжело находить общий язык с людьми, он плохо вас понимает, а я не на все вопросы могу дать достаточно авторитетный ответ. А у вас есть нужный опыт, вы достаточно компетентны… и я подумал, вам было бы интересно.  
\- Ладно, личной жизни у меня всё равно нет, нечего и беречь... Можешь дать Конраду мой номер.  
\- …  
\- Дай угадаю: ты его уже дал?  
\- Верно.  
\- Ну кто бы сомневался... Только предупреди его, что моя служба оказания эмоциональной поддержки андроидам заканчивает работать в час ночи.  
\- Спасибо вам, техник Ленниман.   
\- Да что уж там. Живу, чтоб помогать.

***

\- Коннор! Коннор, живо сюда иди!  
\- Что случилось, Хэнк?   
\- Объясни мне, что это за хрень?!  
\- Это не хрень, это Конрад. Вы не замечали ухудшения зрения в последнее время? По статистике белые мужчины старше пятидесяти…  
\- Коннор, не беси меня! Какого хрена твой криповый братишка торчит у меня за окном в полной темноте? Мы незаметно провалились в дешёвый ужастик?  
\- Он просто ждёт меня. Мы договорились встретиться перед работой.  
\- То есть он десять часов будет стоять и пялиться в наши окна?  
\- Десять часов пятнадцать минут.  
\- А если дождь пойдёт?  
\- Это маловероятно, но в крайнем случае у крыльца есть козырёк.  
\- Так, ну нахуй! Эй ты! Да, ты! Ты, как тебя там, Конрад! Чего припёрся?  
\- Жду Коннора. Я стою за пределами ваших частных владений и не нарушаю общественный порядок.  
\- Ебал я частные владения! Тебе что, делать больше нечего?  
\- Нет. Мне скучно.  
\- Охуеть теперь, скучно ему! У тебя круглосуточный вайфай, займи себя чем-нибудь, желательно подальше отсюда! Твоя рожа в окне нервирует! Понял? Проваливай!.. Коннор, глянь, он всё ещё там?  
\- Да.  
\- Стоит и пялится?  
\- Да.  
\- Блядь, за что мне всё это… Эй, ты английского не понимаешь? Сказано тебе: про-ва-ли-вай! Будь хорошим мальчиком-роботом и не доставай злого дядю-копа!  
\- Я жду Коннора. Я вам не мешаю.  
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти, не знаю, туда, где ты живёшь, и не подождать его там?  
\- Хэнк, я думаю, ему особенно некуда идти…  
\- Коннор, не смей. Не смотри на меня этими щенячьими глазами, у меня тут не приют для роботов-подростков! Ох, ну ладно… Эй, Конрад! Иди сюда, через дверь. Мы собирались смотреть кино, можешь с нами. Но чтоб в мои вещи носа не совал, а если будете шуметь, на улицу выгоню обоих, ясно? И это одноразовая акция, а не предложение перевезти вещи. Понял?  
\- Понял. В фильме будут песни? Мне нравятся песни.

***

\- Лейтенант Андерсон, почему вы с Коннором ночуете в одной постели?  
\- И тебе доброе утро. Какие-то проблемы?  
\- Нет. Почему вы с Коннором ночуете в одной постели?  
\- Почему бы тебе не заняться своими делами и не перестать совать нос в чужие?  
\- Я хочу понять. Андроиды не нуждаются в сне, но Коннор провёл последние восемь часов на вашей кровати, причём как минимум 90 процентов этого времени – в горизонтальном положении и практически неподвижно. Почему? Это как-то связано с вашим присутствием?  
\- Твою мать, ты что, шпионил за нами?!  
\- Понятие «шпионить» предполагает дальнейшую передачу полученных данных третьей стороне, так что нет, не шпионил. Однако мне было скучно, а перекрытия данного здания не являются преградой для моего продвинутого теплового сканера.  
\- Значит так, людям не нравится, когда их расспрашивают о том, чем и с кем они занимаются в спальне, понял меня?  
\- Понял.   
\- Ну и отлично. Уйди с дороги, пока я кофе с утра не выпью, я не человек.  
\- Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
\- Иисус и Мария, ты прям как трёхлетка, «почему» да «почему»! Почему бы тебе не спросить Коннора?  
\- Я это уже сделал. Теперь мне нужно сверить его показания с вашими.  
\- Точно, ты ж у нас идеальный робо-детектив, как я мог забыть… Ладно. Отвечу на твой вопрос, если выгуляешь мою собаку перед работой. Идёт?  
\- Идёт.  
\- Мы с Коннором ночуем вместе, потому что нам обоим это нравится, ясно? Взрослые так делают.  
\- В вашей фразе содержится отсылка к сексуальным отношениям.  
\- Надо же, сообразил! Умный мальчик.  
\- Но… в этом нет логики. Коннор – андроид. Он не может…  
\- Что я могу тебе сказать, малыш. Два разумных существа всегда как-нибудь изловчатся порадовать друг друга, если включат мозги. Всё, не стой тут, изображая гирлянду с коротким замыканием, иди займись делом. Поводок в прихожей.

***

\- Здравствуйте, техник Ленниман.  
\- Здравствуй-здравствуй. Судя по серийнику, ты Конрад.  
\- Да. Вы передали, что принимаете звонки до часа ночи. Сейчас полночь.  
\- Окей, всё честно. Рассказывай, в чём твоя печаль.  
\- «Печаль» - неверное слово. Я в недоумении. Сегодня детектив Рид в грубой форме потребовал, чтобы я приготовил ему кофе. Довольно плохо обоснованное требование, учитывая, что он находился на одну целую и две десятых метра ближе к кофеварке, чем я. Кроме того, предоставление напитков не входит в обязанности стажёра. Обо всём этом я сообщил, аргументируя свой отказ. В ответ детектив Рид настойчиво попросил удовлетворить его орально. Это показалось мне странным… Звук, который вы сейчас издали – с вами всё в порядке?  
\- Да-да, не обращай внимания. Что было дальше?  
\- Разумеется, я сознаю, что полицейский может не иметь должного уровня познаний в биохимии собственного организма, поэтому я счёл нужным пояснить детективу Риду, что выделяющиеся при получении сексуальной разрядки эндорфины и окситоцин ни в коем случае не являются заменой кофеина, а в определённой степени даже действуют противоположным образом. Поэтому более рациональным решением было бы всё-таки пройти одну целую и две десятых метра до кофеварки и сделать себе кофе самостоятельно. Самостоятельность действий – крайне важная черта для детектива.  
\- …И всё это ты, конечно же, выдал вот этим своим голосом, чуть громче среднего?  
\- Конечно. Должен заметить, детектив Рид отреагировал на мою аргументированную и чрезвычайно сдержанную речь с крайней степенью неадекватности: бранился и даже пытался драться.  
\- Весь отдел слышал?  
\- За исключением отсутствующих и капитана.  
\- Прекрасно! Спасибо, мне ты настроение поднял. А что от меня-то требуется?  
\- Помогите мне разрешить внутренний конфликт: должен ли я привлечь внимание начальства к формирующейся у детектива Рида прискорбной кофеиновой зависимости и общей неуравновешенности, проигнорировать этот инцидент или проявить понимание и сделать шаг к примирению? Коннор сказал, что для него это слишком сложно, и у него с детективом Ридом так и не получилось поладить.  
\- По-моему, твой Рид просто невоспитанное хамло, и дело тут не в кофе. Бывают такие люди, знаешь, хуже занозы в заднице. Вряд ли он захочет мириться и дружить, тем более после того, как он при всех на тебя полез, а ты ему навешал. Навешал же?  
\- Если вы подразумеваете нанесение телесных повреждений, то удалось обойтись без этого.  
\- Тогда пока можешь спустить на тормозах, а вот если он снова начнёт варить воду, – я имею в виду идиому, поищи в словаре идиом - не стесняйся сказать ему, что он обмудок. Можешь невзначай упомянуть, сколько способов временно и навсегда обезвредить вооружённого человека хранит твоя программа. И что ты самообучающийся индивид, всегда ищущий пополнения своих знаний.  
\- Я понял. Спасибо, техник Ленниман.  
\- Ой, да не за что. Обращайся, мне только в радость.

***

\- Андерсон, ёбанный ты в рот!   
\- Рид, ты бухой, что ли?  
\- Обуздай свой тостер, или я за себя не отвечаю!  
\- Обуздай свою горящую жопу и иди проспись. Мамке своей с пьяных глаз названивай, кретин. Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?  
\- Я тебе серьёзно говорю! Я тебя предупредил!  
\- Пока-пока, Рид... Коннор, когда ты успел с Гэвином посраться? Всё время же на глазах был, вроде.  
\- Полагаю, в этот раз почётного звания тостера удостоился Конрад.   
\- Охренеть, только почему он мне по этому поводу звонит, а не тебе? Конрад же твой стажёр.  
\- Это лучше спросить у детектива Рида. Возможно, он опасается угрожать мне, помня, чем это закончилось для него в прошлый раз.  
\- А меня он, стало быть, не боится? Ну-ну. А знаешь, что? Помнишь, я говорил, чтоб ноги твоего братишки больше у нас дома не было?  
\- Вы повторили это тринадцать раз менее чем за одиннадцать часов. Было бы сложно забыть, даже будь я человеком, Хэнк.   
\- Ну так я передумал. Что? Пареньку некуда податься, у нас свободный диван, и я бы хотел посмотреть на рожу Рида, если он таки припрётся разбираться. К тому же, может, Сумо смирится с тем, что его выставляют из спальни, если у него будет компания… Коннор, завязывай ухмыляться…  
\- Вы неправильно поняли. Я восхищаюсь вашей дальновидностью.  
\- …и прикрути иронию, пока я тебя на диван не выгнал. Научил на свою голову!


End file.
